


Доктор Ужаскин и заклинание Четвертой стены

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dr.Horrible
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Ужаскин в результате заклинания попадает во вселенную Баффи и убеждается, что его злодейское резюме блекнет по сравнению с подвигами Скубей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Ужаскин и заклинание Четвертой стены

\-- Уиллоу, мы сегодня обедаем вдвоем, - объявила Баффи, заходя в кабинет своей подруги в отделе магии. - Вай отправилась вычищать демонов Га'ахт из старых павильонов "Чинечитты" и взяла с собой Кеннеди.  
\-- Понятно. Интересно, почему Вай никогда не берет с собой Спайка?  
Баффи потупилась.  
\-- Ты же знаешь, что Вай до сих пор его боится. Еще со времен Саннидейла, с тех пор как он вывернул ей руку на тренировке.  
\-- Это был риторический вопрос, Баффи. - вздохнула Уиллоу. - А обед придется отложить. Демоны Га'ахт появляются только там, где скапливается чудофлониум, а он скапливается только там, где недавно произошел разрыв во вселенной.  
\-- Подумаешь - разрыв! Я уже заказала столик в симпатичном ресторанчике на Виа Венето, говорят, там очень славно...  
\-- Баффи, через этот разрыв к нам могла просочиться любая гадость. А самое неприятное - то, что, судя по остаточной ауре, разрыв произошел сутки назад. А то и больше. Где теперь искать то, что к нам попало? Тем более что мы понятия не имеем, что именно к нам попало!  
\-- Не переживай, рыжекудрая ведьма.  
В дверях стоял довольный Эндрю.  
\-- К счастью для тебя, я уже решил твою проблему.  
\-- Вот как? - ядовито осведомилась Баффи. - Ты узнал, что к нам просочилось, и уничтожил эту тварь?  
Эндрю самодовольно усмехнулся.  
\-- Почему истребительницы мыслят так шаблонно? Найти, уничтожить и отпраздновать победу в постели с бывшим заклятым врагом. Кстати, где Спайк? Я вчера нашел очень симпатичный ночной клуб, где готовят куриные крылышки не хуже чем в Бронзе, хотел поделиться с ним.  
\-- Спайк отсыпается после вчерашнего ночного... патруля, - смущенно ответила Баффи. - И вообще, не переводи разговор на другую тему, Эндрю. Ты действительно нашел эту тварь?  
\-- Это не тварь, - Эндрю снисходительно улыбнулся. - Это гениальный изобретатель стоп-луча.  
\-- Эндрю, не рассказывай нам сказки, - столь же снисходительно улыбнулась Уиллоу. - Стоп-луч существует только в воображении гиков.  
Эндрю обиженно поджал губы.  
\-- А в его вселенной чудо-луч существует! Он даже привез к нам опытный образец.  
\-- Интересно, зачем? Что вообще он здесь делает? И как ты с ним познакомился?  
Эндрю сделал таинственное лицо.  
\-- Мы встретились на бескрайних просторах киберпространства. Он прибыл к нам всего сутки назад, но уже создал свою страничку на ЮТюбе и начал борьбу против статус-кво.  
\-- Никогда раньше не слышала о таких демонах, - пробормотала Баффи, не замечая знаки, которые делала ей Уиллоу. - Это что еще за гадость?  
Эндрю оскорбительно засмеялся.  
\-- Статус-квом называется мир, которым правят корпорации, - веско сказал он. - Об этом даже малые дети знают.  
\-- Вообще-то status quo на латыни означает текущее положение, - осторожно поправила Уиллоу.  
\-- Я и говорю, - согласился Эндрю. - Разве при текущем положении правит кто-то другой? Я рассказал Ужаскину, чтобы мы тоже боремся против статус-кво и уже добились больших успехов, создав лигу истребительниц...  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - сказала Уиллоу. - Мы не боремся против статус-кво!  
\-- И кто такой Ужаскин? - добавила Баффи.  
Эндрю фыркнул.  
\-- Отвечаю на вопросы в обратном порядке. Ужаскин - гениальный изобретатель стоп-луча, который прибыл к нам из соседнего измерения и борется против статус-кво. А то, что мы с вами сделали в Саннидейле - типичный пример борьбы со статус-кво. С возникновением новой расы истребительниц мир стал иным. Теперь мы ведем глобальную игру по нашим правилам! Грядут великие потрясения и перемены...   
\-- Погоди, - пробормотала Уиллоу. - Ты говоришь так, словно мы хотим завоевать мир.  
Эндрю пожал плечами.  
\-- Завоевать мир - значит, сделать его таким, каким мы хотим его видеть. Поэтому я решил, что у нас с Ужаскиным общие цели и пригласил его к нам.  
\-- Что? - взвизгнула Баффи. - Ты пригласил какого-то маньяка, который хочет свергнуть существующий порядок?  
\-- Да не волнуйтесь вы - он клевый чувак... Постойте, что вы делаете?  
Не слушая его, Уиллоу отвернулась к внутреннему телефону и торопливо набрала номер.  
\-- Джайлз, у нас проблема. Похоже, произошло магическое проникновение из иного измерения, и последствия могут оказаться серьезными. Пожалуйста, срочно проверьте остаточную магическую ауру вокруг старых павильонов "Чинечитты". Просканируйте магический, технологический, человеческий и демонский фактор. Как только будут готовы результаты сканирования, подтягивайтесь к нам. Что? Хорошо, я ей передам.  
Уиллоу покосилась на Баффи, которая полушепотом говорила по мобильнику, старательно прикрывая радонью губы: "...нет-нет, я слушаю... ты сбрасываешь простыню, потому что тебе жарко... Спайк, вампирам не бывает жарко! Хватит мне лапшу на уши вешать, тащи сюда свою задницу, у нас проблемы".  
\-- Да нет у нас никаких проблем! - воскликнул Эндрю. - Я нашел нам отличного союзника, а вы...  
\-- Ксандер, срочно обзвони всех и приходи ко мне кабинет, - говорила тем временем Уиллоу в интерком. - Что? Потому что мы ждем визита изобретателя стоп-луча. Он приволок из другого измерения свое изобретение, и я понятия не имею, чем это может обернуться... Нет, это не шутка. Клянусь!  
\-- Вы паникеры и перестраховщики, - обиженно надулся Эндрю. - А вот, кстати, и Ужаскин. Прошу любить и жаловать.  
Баффи и Уиллоу удивленно уставились на симпатичного голубоглазого молодого человека с внушительным оружием фаллической формы, какое они видели только в боевиках класса "Б".  
\-- Привет, - молодой человек застенчиво помахал свободной рукой. - Я - доктор Ужаскин. Из Злой Лиги Злодеев. Правая рука Злого Коня. Точнее, Правое Копыто.  
Титаническим усилием воли Баффи подавила смех.  
\-- Тебя действительно зовут Ужаскин? - спросила она. - Знаешь, а меня родители назвали Баффи. Наконец-то я встретила человека, который может проникнуться моим положением.  
\-- Вообще-то в иной жизни меня зовут Билли, - пробормотал Ужаскин, потупившись. - Но я терпеть не могу мое имя.  
\-- А по-моему, очень хорошее имя, - сказала Баффи. - Моего бойфренда зовут Уильям. А сокращенно - Билли.  
\-- Твоего бойфренда зовут Спайк, истребительница, - провозгласил Спайк, заходя в кабинет. При виде его Эндрю сразу же принял мужественную позу - отставил ногу в сторону и заложил руки за пояс.  
\-- Одно другому не мешает, - авторитетно заявил Эндрю. - Супергерои часто носят несколько имен. Гэндальф, он же Митрандир. Спайк, он же Уильям Кровавый. Супермен, он же Кларк Кент...  
\-- ...он же Кал-Эль, - подхватил Ужаскин.  
Эндрю расцвел в улыбке.  
\-- В вашем измерении тоже существует Супермен? Клево!  
\-- Ребята, давайте поговорим о Супермене позже, - попросила Уиллоу. - Ужаскин - как ты сумел войти в помещение? Ведь здание окружено магическим барьером.  
\-- Я его остановил моим стоп-лучом, - смущенно ответил тот. - Сначала я хотел попросить Эндрю, чтобы он заказал мне пропуск, но потом подумал, что первое впечатление очень важно. И я решил показать, на что способен, чтобы вы сразу приняли меня в свою лигу.  
\-- Я думала, что воздействовать на магический барьер технологическим способом невозможно, - пробормотала Уиллоу.  
\-- Представь себе, очень даже возможно! - объявил с порога Ксандер. - Вся система безопасности вырубилась к черту!  
\-- Через минуту включится обратно, - пообещал Ужаскин. - Вы уж извините за выпендреж.   
\-- А как работает твоя штука? - осведомился Ксандер, с любопытством рассматривая стоп-ружье. - Аккумуляторов надолго хватает?  
\-- Оно автоматическо подзаряжается, - гордо объявил Ужаскин. - Сначала я использовал обычные батарейки, но это ведь продукт корпоративного производства - разве на него можно положиться? Проклятые батарейки подвели меня в самый ответственный момент моей жизни! Они разрядились во время конфронтации с моим заклятым врагом, Капитаном Молотком. Он выступал на презентации, а я пришел туда сеять ужас и хаос. Я стопанул Молотка моим стоп-лучом, а через пять минут батарейки разрядились, этот идиот расстопанулся и полез драться.  
\-- Это же здорово! - воскликнул Спайк. - Ведь ты пришел туда сеять хаос!  
Ужаскин понурился.  
\-- Это правда. Но из-за этого погибла Пенни - девушка, которая... В общем, в мои планы это не входило. А я ненавижу, когда события выходят из-под контроля.  
Спайк сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
\-- Да, настоящий злодей всегда держит ситуацию под контролем. Говорю тебе как эксперт. Я сто двадцать лет был злодеем.  
\-- И остался им по сей день, - пробормотала Баффи. - Слушай, Билли - в смысле Ужаскин - а твой стоп-луч не переключается на обратную перемотку?  
Несколько секунд Ужаскин обдумывал ее вопрос. Потом глаза его засверкали.  
\-- Потрясающая идея! - воскликнул он. - Надо только рассинхронизировать тахионный поток по касательным векторам и преобразовать темпоральную конфигурацию модуля! Если приклепать к стволу стоп-ружья тахионный рассинхронизатор и темпоральный конфигуратор, они будут работать за счет противофазы хронографических тормозов...  
\-- Что это за псих?  
Баффи обернулась. За ее спиной стояли неслышно вошедшие Дон и Аня.  
\-- Это Ужаскин, изобретатель стоп-луча, - объяснила она. - Представляете себе - с его помощью любой предмет можно заставить замереть неподвижно!  
\-- Клево, - сказала Дон. - Слушай, Ужаскин, а твой луч может фиксировать прическу? Мне баллончика лака для волос не хватает даже на неделю. Разорение, да и только!  
\-- Для такой красивой девушки я обязательно построю парикмахерскую модификацию стоп-луча, - пообещал тот.  
\-- Вот здорово! - воскликнула Аня. - Мы запатентуем твое изобретение, и у нас будет куча денег!  
\-- Доктор Ужаскин не продается корпорациям, - сообщила ей Уиллоу.  
\-- Ничего страшного, - ответила та невозмутимо. - Я, так и быть, оформлю патент на себя.  
Ксандер смущенно прокашлялся.  
\-- Слушай Ужаскин, - он понизил голос. - А твой стоп-луч может удерживать член в стоячем положении пять часов? Не то, чтобы мне это было нужно - просто из принципа. А то некоторые любят хвастаться на этот счет, особенно после третьей бутылки бурбона, - Ксандер покосился на Спайка.  
\-- Не было такого, - пробормотал сконфуженный вампир. - Не слушай, Баффи. Харрис злобно клевещет на меня.  
Доктор Ужаскин удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
\-- Значит, вы принимаете меня в вашу злодейскую лигу?   
\-- Злодейскую? - изумилась Баффи. - Почему ты решил, что у нас злодейская лига?  
\-- Эндрю сказал мне, что у вас здесь что-то вроде лиги раскаявшихся убийц.  
\-- Что за чушь? - возмутился Ксандер. - Эндрю, какая муха тебя укусила?  
\-- Почему - чушь? - оскорбился Эндрю. - Я - раскаявшийся преступник, как Виджита в "Драконьем жемчуге". Когда-то я был чистейшим Сайаном, а теперь перешел на сторону Гоку.  
Ужаскин был в замешательстве.  
\-- В вашем измерении есть еще одна злодейская лига? Она круче вашей? - Ужаскин задумался. - Может быть, мне лучше обратиться в другую лигу? Присоединиться к этому Виджите?  
\-- У нас самая крутая лига! - закричал Эндрю, бросая на остальных отчаянные взгляды. - Ребята, скажите ему!  
\-- Эндрю прав, - торопливо сказала Баффи, с опаской посматривая на стоп-ружье. - Мы... мы разрушили целый город. Оставили на его месте гигантский кратер. Просто мы не называем себя злодеями, потому что... потому что в нашем измерении другие правила игры.  
Ужаскин внимательно осмотрел компанию.  
\-- Что-то не похожи вы на настоящих злодеев. Единственный, кто действительно выглядит по-злодейски - одноглазый тип.  
Ксандер подпрыгнул от возмущения, но промолчал.  
\-- Смотри на меня внимательно, Ужаскин, - сказала Уиллоу и преобразилась в Черную Ведьму.  
\-- Круто, - уважительно сказал он. - А какие преступления ты совершила?  
\-- Она убила моего самого близкого друга за то, что он убил ее подружку, - сказал Эндрю.  
\-- Бытовуха, - поморщился Ужаскин.  
\-- Я едва не уничтожила мир, - оскорбилась Уиллоу.  
\-- А я больше ста лет питался человеческими жертвами, - сообщил Спайк.  
\-- А я двенадцать веков сеяла смерть и разрушения, работая демоном мести, - воскликнула Аня.  
Дон вздохнула.  
\-- На таком фоне стыдно хвастаться моей жалкой клептоманией, - шепнула она сестре.  
\-- Ничего, - утешила ее Баффи. - Можешь рассказать, как выгнала из дома родную сестру, которая отдала жизнь, чтобы тебя спасти.  
Дон мстительно прищурилась.  
\-- Ты тоже не святая, Баффи. Несколько раз убегала от полиции, приютила у себя дома беглую преступницу Фэйт...  
Хлопнула дверь, и в кабинет вошел Джайлз.  
\-- Что здесь происходит? - осведомился он, буравя глазами Ужаскина.  
\-- Джайлз! - воскликнула Баффи. - Познакомьтесь, это доктор Ужаскин, изобретатель стоп-луча, попавший к нам из соседнего измерения.  
\-- Это из-за его межпространственного перемещения в старых павильонах "Чинечитты" скопился чудофлониум, привлекший демонов Га'ахт, - добавила Уиллоу. - Но вы не волнуйтесь, Кеннеди и Вай уже проводят зачистку.  
\-- Ужаскин? Странное имя, - сказал Джайлз, пожимая ему руку.  
\-- Вполне подходящее для злодея, - удивился тот.  
\-- Простите?  
\-- Эээ... Джайлз, - поспешно вмешалась Баффи. - Дело в том, что наш новый друг в своем измерении является членом Злой Лиги Злодеев и Правым Копытом Злого Коня.   
\-- Он борется против статус-кво, - добавил Эндрю.  
Ужаскин удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\-- Поэтому мы постарались убедить уважаемого доктора, что наша организация и ее члены соответствуют его высоким аморальным стандартам, - со значением сказал Ксандер.  
\-- Вот как, - пробормотал Джайлз.  
\-- К примеру, я потерял глаз в сражении со священником, - объяснил Ксандер. - И был настоящим воплощением зла, когда в меня вселилась гиена.  
Джайлз медленно кивнул, оценивая ситуацию.  
\-- Думаю, мне тоже стоит представиться по-настоящему, - сказал он, наконец. - Мистер Ужаскин, в магических кругах меня называют Потрошителем. Я был одним из шестерых суперзлодеев, призвавших демона Эйгона. И, наконец, я лично убил адскую богиню Глори в ее человеческом воплощении.  
\-- Что? - воскликнули все, кроме Ужаскина, который с благоговением внимал каждому слову Джайлза.  
\-- В настоящий момент я - наблюдатель и консультант Совета, в котором работают самые великие злодеи, перешедшие на сторону доб... на сторону тех, кто борется против несправедливых аспектов статус-кво. Тебя интересует сотрудничество с нами?  
Ужаскин энергично закивал головой.  
\-- Отлично, - отчеканил Джайлз. - Но прежде чем мы примем тебя в Совет, нам нужно кое-что выяснить.  
\-- Почту за честь ответить на ваши вопросы, Потрошитель, - воскликнул Ужаскин, восторженно глядя в рот Джайлзу. Тот подошел к нему, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом, осторожно взял из его руки стоп-ружье и, не глядя, протянул Ксандеру. Эндрю попытался перехватить блестящую игрушку, но Баффи вовремя отдернула его в сторону.  
\-- Как ты попал в наше измерение, Ужаскин? - вкрадчиво спросил Джайлз.  
Тот начал мяться и топтаться на месте.  
\-- Я не люблю повторять вопросы дважды.  
\-- Клянусь, я не хотел! Это получилось случайно. Это фальшивый Томас Джефферсон из Злой Лиги Зла - он у нас мастер по заклинаниям и путешествиям в различные вселенные. Я попросил его помочь, но он, наверное, что-то перепутал.  
\-- Зачем тебе было нужно заклинание реинкарнации?  
\-- Реинкар... Мы не делали никакого заклинания реинкарнации! Томас Джефферсон обещал сделать заклинание воссоединения и отправить меня к любимой девушке!  
\-- Не смей мне лгать, Ужаскин! Кого ты восстанавливал?  
\-- Клянусь! - прошептал Ужаскин, чуть не плача. - Я только хотел воссоединиться с моей Пенни. После ее смерти никакие злодейства меня не радовали. Я вступил в Злую Лигу Зла, но все они казались мне жалкими фиглярами. Я грабил банки и зевал от скуки.  
\-- Я так за тебя переживаю, - холодно сказал Джайлз. - Еще немного, и я заплачу.  
\-- Почему вы мне не верите?   
\-- Потому что я проверил магическую ауру вокруг точки разрыва. Она расходится концентрическим кругами. Это типично для заклинания межпространственной реинкарнации.   
Ужаскин потряс головой.  
\-- Я ничего в этом не понимаю. Он говорил, что после заклинания я окажусь рядом с Пенни. А вместо этого... Наверное, заклинание не сработало.  
\-- Судя по остаточным явлениям, оно сработало, - вздохнул Джайлз. - И это волнует меня больше всего, потому что побочные эффекты могут быть очень опасными.  
Уиллоу подняла руку.  
\-- Можно вопрос? Из какого кодекса вы брали текст заклинания?  
Ужаскин задумался.  
\-- Томас Джефферсон называл его "Заклинания Четвертой стены" или что-то в этом роде.  
\-- Знаю я этот кодекс, - воскликнула Уиллоу. - Там все оглавление перепутано. На странице, где должно быть обычное заклинание воссоединения, находится заклинание реинкарнационного воссоединения.  
\-- Час от часу не легче, - нахмурился Джайлз.  
\-- Что это значит, Уилл? - спросила Баффи.  
\-- Это значит, что его возлюбленная должна была появиться в иной реинкарнации, - объяснила Уиллоу.  
\-- Это значит, что выброс чудофлониума был гораздо сильнее, - сердито сказал Джайлз. - И, скорее всего, привлек не пару-тройку демонов Га'ахт, а целое стадо...  
Его слова были прерваны телефонным звонком.  
\-- Баффи, нас окружают демоны, - кричала в трубке Кеннеди. - Вай ранена, и нам некуда отступать! Никогда не видела столько Га'ахт сразу...  
\-- Будем у вас через 10 секунд, - крикнула в ответ Баффи. - Уиллоу, ты засекла их? Телепортируй нас немедленно!  
\-- Возьмите мое стоп-ружье, - воскликнул Ужаскин. - Зеленая кнопка - включить, красная - выключить. Очень просто и удобно...  
Он еще не закончил говорить, а все исчезли. Все, кроме Эндрю.  
\-- Я не участвую в полевых операциях, - сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ужаскина. - Мой опыт и знания бесценны, их потеря нанесла бы непоправимый урон Совету. Ну, как тебе у нас?  
Ужаскин пожал плечами.  
\-- Забавно. Никогда не встречал злодейскую лигу, в которой девушек гораздо больше, чем парней.  
\-- Увы, - вздохнул Эндрю. - Мужчин у нас почти нет, а те, что есть, уже заняты. Спайк потрясающе сексуален, но Баффи переломает ноги любому, кто посмеет на него глянуть. Ксандер очень мужественный, особенно с повязкой на глазу, но он тоже занят. Знаешь, я думаю, нам стоит держаться друг за друга. Двое парней в женском царстве выживут только вместе.  
Ужаскин внимательно осмотрел засмущавшегося Эндрю.  
\-- Без обид, приятель, но ты обратился не по адресу.  
\-- Жалко, - вздохнул Эндрю. - Ты мне нравишься. Может быть, в другой вселенной...  
\-- Если только в другой вселенной, - твердо сказал Ужаскин.  
\-- Ну тогда тебе у нас будет раздолье, - пробормотал Эндрю.  
Ужаскин покачал головой.  
\-- Я не смогу полюбить никого, кроме моей Пенни.  
Раздался громкий звук, словно где-то рядом лопнул воздушный шарик, и через секунду вокруг них снова стало шумно и людно.  
\-- Классная штука твое стоп-ружье, - сказал Ужаскину Ксандер, одобрительно похлопав его по плечу. - Мы сразу же стопанули всех демонов и порубили их в лапшу за пару минут.  
\-- Ксан, ты был неподражаем, - хихикнула Дон. - Предметы фаллической формы в твоих руках смотрятся великолепно и наводят на нескромные мысли.  
\-- Дон, нам совершенно не обязательно было слышать последнюю фразу, - поморщился Джайлз.  
\-- Не ворчи, Рупи, - улыбнулась ему Аня. - В нашей семье должна ворчать я. Ведь я старше тебя больше чем на тысячу лет.  
Джайлз кивнул  
\-- Каждый раз, когда ты варишь подгорелую овсянку, я вспоминаю, что у тебя была тысяча лет, чтобы научиться варить ее правильно.  
\-- К черту овсянку, Рупи! Я приглашаю всех в ресторан. Обед оплачиваю я - в счет будущих доходов от патента мистера Ужаскина, естественно.  
\-- Умираю с голоду, - сказала Баффи. - Правда, это будет не обед, а очень поздний ужин. Вредно для фигуры.  
\-- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы за ночь ты сожгла лишние калории, luv, - пообещал Спайк.  
Эндрю поджал губы.  
\-- Типичные будни нашей злодейской лиги, - объяснил он Ужаскину. - По долгу службы Баффи должна истреблять Спайка, а вместо этого - сам видишь, чем они занимаются. Джайлз и Аня - я до сих пор не уверен, кто из них настоящий Потрошитель. А Дон пошла по стопам своих родных и близких и тоже выбрала партнера, который гораздо старше нее.  
Ужаскин удивленно посмотрел на Дон и Ксандера.  
\-- А разве между ними такая большая разница в возрасте?  
\-- Дон появилась на свет всего 8 лет назад, - небрежно объяснил Эндрю. - Просто нам всем стерли память, и мы считаем ее 22-летней.  
\-- А как же вы об этом узнали, если вам стерли память?  
Эндрю призадумался.   
\-- Знаешь, приятель, - сказал он наконец. - В нашем измерении такой бардак, что лучше не задумываться о подобных мелочах...  
Но Ужаскин уже не слушал его. Он смотрел на Вай. Ее рыжие волосы были растрепаны, глаза горели, она оживленно рассказывала Баффи о том, как они шли по следу демонов Га'ахт и только слегка морщилась, когда Кеннеди, бинтовавшая ей ребра, задевала кровоточащую рану.  
\-- Пенни?  
Она недоуменно покачала головой.  
\-- Кто это? - спросила она у Баффи.  
\-- Твой спаситель. Изобретатель стоп-луча.  
\-- О, ты тот самый доктор Ужаскин, которого мы должны благодарить? - улыбнулась Вай. - Спасибо, без твоего стоп-ружья мы бы живыми оттуда не выбрались. За мной должок. Ты любишь мороженое с йогуртом?


End file.
